marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Edwin Jarvis
|género = Masculino |titulo = Mayordomo |afiliación = Ejército británico (anteriormente) |pelicula = Avengers: Endgame |serie tv = Agent Carter (18 episodios) |comic = Iron Man 2: Public Identity |actor = James D'Arcy |estado = Fallecido }} Edwin Jarvis fue el mayordomo y aliado de confianza de Howard Stark. Él ayudó a Margaret Carter en su misión de limpiar el nombre de su amo cuando Johann Fennhoff intentó convencer a la SSR de que Stark era culpable de traicionar a su nación. Ganando una sed de aventura como resultado, Jarvis se ofreció a ayudar a la Agente Carter una vez más cuando Whitney Frost amenazó al mundo con la Fuerza Oscura, sin embargo, cuando su amada esposa estuvo a punto de morir a causa de Frost, Jarvis se vio obligado a reconsiderar su futuro. A lo largo de los años se desempeñó como una figura de apoyo durante la infancia de Tony Stark. Con el tiempo Jarvis falleció, dando como resultado que el joven Stark le rindiera homenaje a su mayordomo nombrando J.A.R.V.I.S. a su inteligencia artificial. Biografía Vida temprana y carrera militar Edwin Jarvis se unió a las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas y se convirtió en un ayudante de un general. En uno de los viajes del general a Europa, Jarvis conoció a Ana, una chica de ascendencia judía que estaba trabajando en un hotel en Budapest, Hungría. También conoció a Howard Stark, un inventor estadounidense y hombre de negocios, y ambos se convirtieron en buenos amigos.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Segunda Guerra Mundial Cuando la Segunda Guerra Mundial estalló, Jarvis siguió sirviendo como ayudante del general. El general tenía varias cartas de tránsito que podrían garantizar la seguridad de Ana, pero el general se negó a firmarlas. Jarvis robó una de las cartas y falsificó la firma del general. El escándalo que se produjo cuando se descubrió la falsificación causó que fuera acusado por traición. Por suerte para él, Howard Stark, que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con el general, utilizó su influencia, no sólo para salvar a Jarvis del tribunal militar, sino también para garantizar la seguridad de Ana. Jarvis fue dado de baja del ejército británico, pero él y Stark se hicieron amigos y leales al poco tiempo. Finalmente, Jarvis y Ana se casaron y se trasladaron a Estados Unidos, donde Jarvis se convirtió en el mayordomo de Stark. Trabajando con Margaret Carter Edwin Jarvis tuvo la tarea de ayudar a Margaret Carter en encontrar el documento que tenía la fórmula del Nitrameno, un invento creado por Howard Stark, pero que había sido robado. Jarvis saludó a Carter fuera del L&L Automat, pero Carter respondió mal, sin darse cuenta de quién era Jarvis en realidad. Cuando ella trató de huir fue detenida por Howard Stark. Stark explicó su situación a Carter y ella accedió a ayudar y permitió que Jarvis la ayudara a ella. Jarvis le explicó a Carter que ella podía llamarlo en cualquier momento antes de las 9:00pm, cuando se le preguntó por qué era eso, explicó que a esa hora él y su esposa se iban a la cama. Cuando Carter encontró una bomba activa del químico en La Martinique, ella llamó a Jarvis para obtener instrucciones. Él estaba ocupado preparando la cena para su esposa Ana y le disgustada ser interrumpido, sin embargo, él ayudó a Carter con las notas que Stark dejó para desactivar la bomba. A la mañana siguiente, Jarvis le mintió a su esposa Ana, diciéndole que estaba desalojando a una mujer del apartamento de Howard Stark; en realidad, él estaba en L&L Automat para ayudar a Carter a lidiar con la muerte de su compañera de cuarto, asesinada por un hombre que iba tras el Nitrameno. Luego fueron a ver al científico Anton Vanko con la finalidad de obtener nuevas pistas acerca de quién pudo haber activado el químico. Al llegar a la Refinería Roxxon, Jarvis se quedó dentro del automóvil mientras Carter estaba investigando. Él se sentó pacientemente hasta que recibió una llamada de Carter, diciéndole que necesitaba que él condujera hacia fuera de inmediato. Siguiendo las instrucciones, condujo hasta una ubicación donde Carter pudo saltar en la parte superior del automóvil. Se alejaron de la fábrica y se salvaron de la implosión del Nitrameno que convirtió a la fábrica en una masa destrozada. Luego de hablar con Carter en L&L Automat, él llamó a Stark, diciéndole que Carter no sospechaba nada.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Queriendo ayudar más Debido a que no tenía un lugar para quedarse, Jarvis le dio a Margaret Carter un recorrido por el ático de Howard Stark y le dijo que podía quedarse; Carter se negó, comentando que supondría un conflicto de intereses ya que era una agente de la Reserva Científica Estratégica, y Howard Stark se encontraba bajo sospecha de traición. Sin embargo, cuando Jarvis le mostró la habitación, Carter se sintió lo suficientemente tentada como para quedarse una noche. Carter le dijo a Jarvis que iba a investigar a la fábrica de leche Daisy Clover en busca del Nitrameno utilizando un detector de rayos vita; él quería ayudar e hizo múltiples preguntas acerca de métodos de ella, pero ella prescindió de su ayuda. Más tarde, a Jarvis se le encomendó una misión de deshacerse del automóvil que él y Carter utilizaron en la Refinería Roxxon, ya que sus compañeros de la SSR estaban investigando el lugar. Jarvis dejó el automóvil en Hoboken con las llaves en el interior. Tras recoger a Carter en L&L Automat, Jarvis se la llevó a Cedar Grove, Nueva Jersey para ver qué relación había entre el empleado de la fábrica de leche Sheldon McFee, y la sustancia química. Jarvis insistió en ayudar, pero Carter quería que se fuera; ella se sorprendió cuando Jarvis deshabilitó el camión de leche de Daisy Clover para evitar que Leet Brannis escapara de ella. Armado con una escopeta, Jarvis intentó dispararle al hombre del traje verde cuando éste emboscó el camión donde iba Carter, Brannis y él. Cuando Carter le ordenó a Brannis conducir hasta el límite de la carretera y el camión se cayó al río, Jarvis saltó de la camioneta con los demás. Jarvis aterrizó sobre Brannis, hiriéndolo fatalmente. En sus momentos finales, Brannis dibujó un extraño símbolo en la tierra. Al escuchar las sirenas, Jarvis insistió en que Carter y él huyeran. De vuelta en el ático de Stark, Jarvis cosió las heridas de Carter, que incluía una bala en la pierna. Mientras cosía la herida, él le habló sobre el deseo de ayudarla más en sus misiones, alegando que nadie podía soportar la presión solo. Cuando Carter sostuvo que Steven Rogers pudo, él dijo que sabía que Rogers tuvo apoyo en gran medida de Carter, dándole fuerza y orientación. Carter aparentemente aceptó su oferta y le dijo que siguiera cosiendo sus heridas.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel El conductor de un Fleetmaster De vuelta en su casa, él estaba ordenando los platos de la mesa y observó como Margaret Carter llegaba a la residencia; Jarvis se excusó y fue a saludarla en el exterior. Carter explicó que ella había desarrollado una teoría que podría explicar cómo los ladrones entraron a la bóveda de Howard Stark. También comentó que si pudiera descubrir cómo entraron, quizá puedan rastrear a donde fueron llevadas y localizar las armas desaparecidas de Stark. Una vez dentro del penthouse de Stark, Carter comenzó a preguntarle a Jarvis sobre la noche del robo; Jarvis explicó que no podía decirle mucho ya que hubo una tormenta y ésta desconectó la electricidad y las alarmas durante unas dos horas. A mitad de la conversación, fueron interrumpidos por alguien que estaba tocando la puerta, seguido por una voz que solicitaba que abrieran la puerta para la SSR. Carter se escondió y Jarvis abrió la puerta y se presentó ante los Agentes Thompson y Sousa de la SSR. Jarvis les explicó que Howard Stark no estaba en casa. Ellos explicaron que sabían quién era y que había encontrado el parachoques de su auto; Jarvis mintió rápidamente y afirmó que el automóvil había sido robado varios días antes. Jarvis se negó a dejarlos pasar dentro de la casa y Thompson en cambio le pidió que fuera con él de nuevo a la SSR. Jarvis aceptó con nervios la oferta y dejó a Carter sola en el penthouse. Relaciones Familia *Abuela *Ana Jarvis - Esposa Aliados *Howard Stark † *Maria Stark † *Anthony Stark *Anton Vanko † *Reserva Científica Estratégica **Margaret Carter † **Roger Dooley † **Jack Thompson **Daniel Sousa **Rose Roberts **Aloysius Samberly *Angie Martinelli *Violet Enemigos *Leviatán **Leet Brannis † **Sasha Demidov † **Johann Fennhoff **Dottie Underwood *Jerome Zandow † *Aventuras amorosas de Howard Stark **Josephine **Edith Oberon **Thelma Crawford *Whitney Frost *Calvin Chadwick † *Rufus Hunt † Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agent Carter'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Now is Not the End'' ****''The Edge of Mystery'' (segunda temporada) (flashback) ***''Bridge and Tunnel'' ***''Time and Tide'' ***''The Blitzkrieg Button'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' ***''A Sin to Err'' ***''Snafu'' ***''Valediction'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Lady in the Lake'' ***''A View in the Dark'' ***''Better Angels'' ***''Smoke & Mirrors'' ***''The Atomic Job'' ***''Life of the Party'' ***''Monsters'' ***''The Edge of Mystery'' ***''A Little Song and Dance'' ***''Hollywood Ending'' *''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' Referencias en:Edwin Jarvis Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes ingleses Categoría:Personajes de Avengers: Endgame Categoría:Personajes de Agent Carter (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes de Cómics Categoría:Fallecidos